Por Trás das Máscaras
by Emilly Knight
Summary: Lílian Evans está cursando seu último ano em Hogwarts e lutando com todas as forças para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ninguém menos que o Potter...Já ele e seus amigos...nem se fala...
1. Pensamentos diferem das ações

N/A Por favor leiam e comentem, senão não seguirei escrevendo...please! Comentem! Qualquer sugestão ou até reclamação será bem vinda! Ah! Esqueci o básico, os personagens aqui mencionados pertencem a Joanne Kathlen Rowling e seus associados! Exceto os que eu criei que pertencem a mim!hehhehe...bjus!

Capítulo I - Pensamentos Diferem das Ações

"...Sinto-me tão sozinha mesmo estando cercada por mil pessoas..."

Assim pensava Lílian Evans, uma garota ruiva , com lindos olhos verdes que infelizmente continham uma expressão vazia, era bonita fisicamente e tinha o rosto de um anjo, muito inteligente e estudiosa.

Lily, como as amigas a chamavam, era simpática e bondosa, porém muito estressada em certos momentos...principalmente quando o Potter fazia parte deles.

"...James Potter, um egocêntrico, arrogante, galinha, metido, nem um pouco sério, mas nem um pouco mesmo...resumindo: um maroto! Ele e seus amiguinhos..."

Essas eram as palavras que Lily sempre usava para descrevê-lo, mas as que ela não ousava pronunciar que eram importantes:

"...Infelizmente...ele é realmente lindo, corpo perfeito, com aqueles cabelos negros incansavelmente desalinhados, olhos castanhos onde eu tenho vontade de m esconder...até o óculos de aro fino lhe deixa mais charmoso...galanteador...e...perfeito..."

O único problema era que ela pensava nele dessa forma, mas não queria admitir nem pra si própria que ele a encantava...Lily era muito orgulhosa, até porque é a única garota que resiste(finge que resiste) ao charme do Potter, que a propósito já beijou quase todas as garotas da escola.

Era para lá que Lily iria hoje, cursar seu sétimo e último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Depois desse ano o que faria de sua vida? Provavelmente trabalharia em alguma causa justa, defendendo as pessoas...ou até salvando-as...Mas isso não importava no momento, ela jurou para si mesma que aproveitaria ao máximo esse ano, mas sem deixar de estudar é claro.

Chegou à Estação, de onde partiria pela última vez, antes das 11hs pois estava muito ansiosa para rever o Pot...quer dizer, suas amigas Erika e Anna.

Erika era muito bonita, porém insegura, tinha o cabelo castanho bem claro, liso e curto, olhos quase pretos de tão escuros e profundos, seu corpo era muito bonito, mas um pouco "cheinho" o que não diminuía em nada sua beleza, mas fazia com que ela ficasse cada vez mais tímida.

Já Anna era completamente o oposto de Erika: cabelos negros e longos que iam até a metade das costas com cachos perfeitamente idênticos, pele muito branca e olhos de um azul escuro. Seu corpo era perfeito, como o de uma modelo, e ao invés de ser metida era muito extrovertida e simpática, sem dúvida a mais bonita, popular...e louca das três.

Lily logo avistou as duas amigas que vieram rapidamente ao seu encontro.

Lily! Que saudades!- disse Erika abraçando a amiga.

Também senti saudades Erika!- Lily retribuindo o abraço – E você hein louca? Não sentiu a minha falta?- perguntou olhando Anna e sorrindo.

Louca? Aonde?- perguntou Anna muito séria e olhando para os lados como procurando a louca mencionada- AHHH! Que saudades Lil! Achei que você tinha nos esquecido!- gritou Anna enquanto quase derrubava Lily num abraço.

Tem coisas que não mudam...- disse Lily- e falando nisso vamos entrar logo e pegar uma cabine antes que o Po...

Esperando por mim minha ruivinha?- Lily nem precisara se virar para descobrir quem estava falando.

Vamos meninas- disse ela ignorando completamente o James e puxando as duas amigas para dentro do trem.

AH Lily!- gritou James- é por isso que cada vez eu te amo mais e mais...

É EVANS pra você Potter!- gritou Lily- Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? Duvido que tenha entendido...-mencionou para as amigas enquanto procuravam uma cabine vazia no trem.

É...Realmente tem coisas que não mudam mesmo- falou Anna rindo de Lily.

É verdade...quando que o Potter vai perceber que...- comentou Lily,sendo interrompida por Anna.

Não estou falando do Potter, estou falando de você! Quando você vai admitir que gosta dele?

EU? Gostar do Potter? Você deve estar brincando comigo, eu simplesmente

Você simplesmente está perdidamente apaixonada por ele há anos...você o ama...- disse Erika- Tá na cara Lily, todo mundo já percebeu isso e...

Ah não! Nem comecem com esse papo de novo!- exclamou Lily revirando os olhos e ficando realmente zangada- Aqui, vamos entrar nessa cabine logo e mudar de assunto antes que eu desista de vocês!

As três amigas entraram na cabine e começar a contar detalhes de suas férias, enquanto isso na cabine ao lado...

N/A:Bom gent...espero que tenham gostado, vou pedir de novo q mandem comentários, senão desistirei da fic...

Bjus e aguardo sugestões!


	2. Olhares e Sentimentos

N/A:Ok

N/A:Ok...Por favor não batam em mim...Desculpem por ter ficado todo esse tempo sem escrever mas estive realmente ocupada...Aqui está o capítulo 2 que já estava escrito há um tempão, e pra compensar minha demora fiz até uma capa pra fic.  
Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e como no 1° capítulo só continuarei escrevendo se tiver comentários...Pode até reclamar!!O importante é saber o que vocês estão achando!!Obrigada e boa leitura!!

Capítulo II – Olhares e Sentimentos

...Quatro garotos conversavam e um deles dizia muito desanimado:  
- Cara...Qual o problema dela hein??  
- Talvez...Porque você seja feio??Ah...Deve ser isso sim...- Disse Sirius fazendo com que Pedro, seu puxa-saco de plantão, desse risadas escandalosas.  
- Não fale assim Almofadinhas!Deixe o pobre veado apaixonado...Não vê que ele está sofrendo por causa da ruiva...-Falou Remo,rindo junto com os outros.  
- É CERVO!!C-E-R-V-O!!Que saco isso...E eu já disse milhões de vezes que não estou apaixonado pela Lily,eu só tenho a meta de ficar com ela e vou...-Disse James sendo interrompido por Sirius:  
- E vai seguir só com a meta!Cara você ainda não notou que ela simplesmente te odeia??  
- Não Almofadinhas!!Que isso??A Lily odiar o Pontas??Nunca!!Odiar é pouco,ela ABOMINA ele...- disse Remo sorrindo - Mas mudando de assunto,vocês já tem uma tática para...  
Porém, enquanto Remo falava os pensamentos de James estavam longe...Em um outro vagão,naquela ruivinha que sempre o ignorava ou xingava...Ao pensar nela nem precebeu que mais alguém não estava com a cabeça ali..Pedro,o mais deslocado de todos apenas observava os amigos e pensava em como eles eram completamente o seu oposto...

James Potter,conhecido pelos amigos como Pontas,era alto, com o peitoral e ombros definidos graças ao Quadribol, era o apanhador e astro da Grifinória, cabelos negros e desalinhados nos quais ele sempre passava as mãos para, acredite ou não,mantê-los mais despenteados e espetados ainda, olhos castanhos esverdeados que ficavam por trás dos óculos de aro fino, o que ,ao invés do esperado, só o faziam ainda mais charmoso pois seu rosto era muito bonito.  
Era, junto com Sirius, "o popular" da escola,tendo beijado mais da metade da população feminina de Hogwarts porque além de bonito era bom de papo,simpático e incrivelmente inteligente.  
Porém seu amigo Sirius Black não ficava para trás em nenhum aspecto, Almofadinhas era tão lindo e popular quanto Potter , tendo beijado até mais garotas que o amigo, tinha os cabelos pretos caídos sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elegância displicente,olhos cinzentos, corpo esculpido pelo quadribol como James,porém mais alto que o amigo, tinha um porte de galã e por isso não era nem um pouco convencido...  
Remo Lupin, conhecido como Aluado, era portador de uma beleza um pouco diferente, tinha os cabelos e olhos castanhos, corpo não muito definido pois,diferente dos amigos Remo não era do time de quadribol, mas ainda assim era belo, vivia com uma expressão cansada e tinha algumas cicatrizes ocultas, mas sempre fora uma pessoa simpática e inteligente, disposta a ajudar a todos.Era sem dúvida o mais sensato dos quatro, mas isso não tirava seu título de maroto, pois quando estava disposto...  
Já Pedro Pettigrew, ou Rabicho, era um rapaz franzino, com cabelos cor de pêlo de rato, nariz arrebitado e uma barriga bem saliente.Não é necessário mencionar que era o puxa-saco da turma e estava entre os quatro mais por conveniência do que por qualquer outra coisa, até porque, diferente dos amigos, seu maior interesse na maioria das vezes era por comida.

A viagem transcorreu de maneira normal, os amigos ficaram conversando e falando sobre as férias, apesar de terem ficado juntos na maior parte do verão, e não perderam a chance de azarar alguns Sonserinos que paravam em seu caminho.  
Ao chegar no castelo foram direto para o Salão Principal e Pedro só faltou sair correndo, porque pra variar disse estar morrendo de fome.  
Passaram pelas garotas na mesa da Grifinória e James não conseguiu se segurar:  
-Meu lírio...Não quer sentar comigo ali adiante??A gente pode... - Sendo bruscamente interrompido por Lílian:  
- Passar a janta toda na ala hospitalar porque eu certamente vou te amaldiçoar nos primeiros 5 minutos, já que você Potter é simplesmente insuportável entendeu??INSUPORTÁVEL!!-gritou Lily, fazendo com que todos os alunos se virassem para observar mais uma discussão entre os dois.  
- Mas Lily meu amor...Então você iria ficar na ala hospitalar comigo??Bom, eu adoraria que você ficasse na maca da ala comigo mas acho que a gente não deve ir tão rápido assim minha linda...- Disse James arrancando risadas de todos e deixando Lily tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.  
- É EVANS!!Quantas vezes já não te falei Potter!!Nunca serei sua,vê se coloca isso nessa cabeça oca, o dia que eu for qualquer coisa sua as gurias vão me jogar no salgueiro lutador!!E vai ser porque eu vou fazê-las participarem de um voto perpétuo pra não ter erro!!- Lilian gritando enquanto Erika e Anna a seguravam - E pode ter certeza Potter que...  
Lily foi interrompida por ninguém mais ninguém menos que o diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore apenas disse:  
- Se me permitem Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans eu gostaria de dar início a seleção de casas...Se não for muito incômodo para os srs.-Dumbledore não aparentava estar zangado,pelo contrário, sorria ao observar a reação dos dois.  
- Ah...Professor...Desculpe...eu...O Potter...- Lilian gaguejava ao tentar se explicar.  
- Foi mal Professor,mas bem que o sr poderia me dar uma forcinha aqui né...Conversar com a Evans pra ela aceitar sair comigo...- Disse James da maneira mais descontraída possível, Lily apenas o observava de boca aberta, enquanto Lupin olhava para Erika de maneira inocente, e Sirius observava Anna de maneira, digamos, nem um pouco inocente.  
- Bom Sr. Potter, nisso eu não posso ajudá-lo,mas uma hora ou outra a Srta. Evans vai perceber que os nossos pensamentos geralmente diferem de nossas ações...Agora se me permitem...- falou Dumbledore sorrindo para Lilian e começando seu discurso clássico.  
Os marotos se sentaram longe das meninas, e Lily não ouvia uma palavra que o diretor dizia...Estava absorta em seus pensamentos...  
"...Como ele sabe...ai meu Merlin...Será que o Dumbledore sabe ler mentes...Não!!Não sabe nada!!Eu não gosto do Potter!!Ele não pode ver algo na minha cabeça que não existe!!"Pensava Lily, tentando enganar a si mesma enquanto suas amigas jantavam e conversavam:  
- O que você achou de tudo isso hein??- sussurrava Erika para Anna.  
- Sei lá - Anna pensativa - mas já te disse mil vezes que a Lily gosta sim do James...Ela que não quer ver...e ...falando em gostar...Porque o Remo tava te olhando daquele jeito hein??Acha que eu não vi??- Disse Anna exibindo seu belo sorriso.  
- Ahhh!!Sei lá ...Nem vi ele me olhando...- Mentiu Erika e tristemente continou- Além do mais quem iria olhar pra mim e...-Rindo maliciosamente-falando em olhares,tem um certo garoto que não tira os olhos de cima de ti hein...  
-Ah não Anna!!Tu que nem invente de dar corda para o cachorro do Black!!- disse Lily acordando de seus pensamentos.Ele ainda consegue ser pior que o Potter...e olha que isso é quase impossível...  
- Calma aí Lily...Que que eu posso fazer se todos caem aos meus pés??- disse Anna enquanto as amigas davam risada.

Porém, mais adiante na mesa da Grifinória os três marotos discutiam fervorosamente,sim, três, porque o Pedro estava muito ocupado comendo tudo que podia.  
- É claro que não cara!!Para de viajar!!O Dumby não quis dizer nada, ele apenas fez uma brincadeira...-falou Sirius começando a ficar irritado.  
- Que nada Almofadinhas!!Olha o que ele disse!!A Lily gosta de mim, só não quer dar o braço a torcer porque é orgulhosa demais...mas eu vou conseguir...agora mesmo que eu não vou desistir de jeito nenhum!!- disse James com um olhar muito confiante.  
- Ah Pontas...dá um tempo...se ela não quer nada contigo não adianta insistir e colocar coisa onde não existe...- Remo  
- Diferente de ti eu vou atrás do que quero Aluado!!Você acha que a gente não nota o jeito que você olha pra Erika!!-James - Por que não fala com ela??Não diz o que sente??  
- Você sabe muito bem porque!!Ela nunca ficaria comigo!!Quer que eu chegue nela dizendo o que??- baixando a voz - Ah...Oi Erika...Olha só,eu gosto de ti mas uma vez por mês a gente vai ter que ficar afastado porque eu posso acabar te matando e tals...Mas juro que não é por mal..eu só sou um lobisomem...- disse um Remo zangado e chateado ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ok!!Chegou!!Chega de discussões amorosas nessa mesa,além do mais vocês dois são uns frouxos,tem que ser que nem eu,gostoso, charmoso e modesto!!-disse Sirius fazendo com que os amigos parassem de discutir e dessem risada da piada,além do mais, muita coisa ainda estava por acontecer...Eles mal sabiam mas o destino prega muitas peças...

N/A: Gostaram??Por favor digam que sim!!Nossa...o Capíutlo tava pronto mas acabei mudando um monte de coisa...Gente,me mandem cometários mesmo que seja pra reclamar, falar mal, dizer que eu sou péssima...Etc...Comentem a capa também...Ah!!Boa Páscoa pra todos!!E juro que assim que eu receber comentários posto o próximo capítulo que eu já estou escrevendo!!Bjusss!!


	3. O que você precisa ouvir

N/A: Oi pessoal!!Tá aqui o capítulo 3, foi um capítulo bem difícil de escrever porque envolve muitos sentimentos, mas eu o fiz com todo o carinho!!Espero que curtam!!  
Ah!!A música que tem é Fly da Hilary Duff, se alguém quiser pode me mandar um comentário com o msn que eu passo sem problemas!!  
Boa leitura!!

Capítulo 3 – O que você precisa ouvir

Enquanto todos se preparavam para deixar o Salão Principal o Professor Dumbledore se levantou para dar um último aviso:  
- Gostaria de dar uma última notícia pra vocês, este ano a Festa de Dia das Bruxas será diferente, iremos realizar um baile – quase todas as garotas da escola se olharam, sorriram e começaram a conversar até que Dumbledore pigarreou , fazendo com que parassem repentinamente – será um baile de máscaras, onde cada um só poderá saber a sua fantasia, a de seu par e de seus colegas de dormitório, caso alguém lhe pergunte a sua fantasia a resposta será igual para todos: palhaço/a . Resolvemos fazer este baile para dar a chance a todos se conhecerem não importando a sua respectiva casa ou ano. Todos poderão participar do baile, mas os alunos do 1° e 2° ano deverão pedir que seus pais lhe enviem a fantasia pois não podem ir à Hogsmeade junto com os demais na 1ª semana de outubro. Por agora é só, estão liberados e bom começo de ano! – Dumbledore sorriu e deu uma piscadela para James que sorriu em retorno.

Os alunos começaram a se dirigir para seus salões comunais e James sorriu e não perdeu a oportunidade de convidar Lily para ir ao baile com ele:  
-Viu Lily, o Dumby fez o baile especialmente pra nós, então vamos fantasiados de que?  
- Potter, se tu me perguntar de que fantasia eu vou a resposta vai ser palhaça, primeiro porque eu não vou contigo nem morta e segundo porque só uma palhaça idiota pra aceitar sair contigo!! Já tu vai ir de Inferi ou Zumbi se não parar de me incomodar agora mesmo!!- disse Lily parada em frente à James e com o dedo indicador na cara dele – Além do mais tu só pode ser surdo né??Quantas vezes eu já não te disse que é EVANS pra ti hein!! – Lily deu as costas para James e saiu puxando Erika e Anna – Vamos gurias! Antes que eu vá parar em Azkaban por matar esse inútil!

Sirius, Remo e Pedro davam risadas enquanto James olhava para Lily com uma cara de cachorro que havia caído do caminhão de mudanças.  
- Ei Pontas, essa cara aí é minha!! – disse Sirius rindo – Eu que sou o cachorro aqui, e outra, até parece que a Lily ia aceitar né...Cai na real Veadinho...  
- Por Merlin Almofadinhas!!Quando que tu vai entender que é Cervo hein??- disse James irritado.  
- No mesmo dia que tu entender que a Lily nunca vai sair contigo, além do mais tu não tem o charme que o lindo aqui tem! – disse Sirius abrindo um sorriso enquanto iam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.  
- Ah tá né seu cachorro, pelo menos eu não sou um Black e nem tenho uma família cheia de loucos que está achando o máximo o que o tal de Você – sabe – quem vem fazendo e...  
Mas James não conseguiu completar a frase pois foi atacado por Sirius que tentava socá-lo e gritava:  
- Não sou como eles e você sabe disso seu veado de uma figa!!  
- Gente, chega por favor antes que vocês levem uma detenção!- Gritava Remo tentando separá-los, sendo ajudado por Pedro que estava mais branco que o normal.  
- Foi ele que começou!!- gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, se olharam e começaram a rir do nada, até que Remo os encarou e disse:  
- Não estou entendendo mais nada...  
- Desculpa Almofadinhas,sei que aquela gente lá não é tua família e que graças a mim tu tem juízo e uma casa maravilhosa – disse James sorrindo.  
- Foi mal também Pontas, eu sei que tu curte a Lily e que é muito difícil não ser tão gostoso quanto eu...- falou Sirius dando um abraço no amigo e entrando no Salão Comunal, Remo apenas ria da situação mas como conhecia os amigos sabia que aquilo tudo era normal pois eles eram como irmãos mesmo, já Pedro estava bem estranho e pra variar comendo alguns doces que trouxe do jantar.

As garotas estavam sentadas em frente à lareira e Anna e Erika conversavam animadamente sobre o baile, Sirius mal havia entrado na sala e já saiu correndo e se sentou entre as duas, jogando seu olhar sedutor pra cima de Anna que ria do amigo e o olhava sorrindo enquanto dizia:  
- Olha Sirius, eu sei que eu sou linda e tudo mais mas assim tu me incomoda um pouco...  
- É por isso mesmo que nós somos perfeitos um pro outro Aninha, eu também sou lindo e tudo o mais, e nós dois somos completamente modestos!!- disse Sirius arrancando risadas dos amigos e até de Líly que estava dando uma olhada no livro de Transfiguração. James não parava de encará-la fascinado enquanto pensava:  
" Meu bom Merlin, como ela pode ser tão linda??E como esse mundo é injusto, logo a garota que eu mais quero é a que mais me odeia...Tudo o que eu quero é o que eu não posso ter, queria poder abraçá-la e protege-la de tudo e de todos..."  
- Ei!!Pontaaaaass!!- gritava Remo enquanto Erika conversava com Sirius,Pedro e Anna – Te trouxe aquele presente que tu tinha me pedido lembra?? – disse Remo entregando à James um pequeno objeto preto com fones de ouvido – Os fones tu pode transfigurar, assim pode ouvir as músicas nas aulas, eu enfeiticei ele que nem fiz com o meu lembra??  
- Claro que sim!!- James estava tão empolgado que nem percebeu que Lily ouvia atentamente a conversa dos dois – ele vai tocar a música que eu mais precisar ouvir no momento né?  
- Aham!Mas as maiorias das músicas são trouxas, não sei porque mas nunca consegui fazer com que tocasse só músicas bruxas e...- disse Remo sendo interrompido por Lily  
- Que legal isso Remo!Posso ver? – pediu ao amigo que logo respondeu:  
- É do Pontas agora, ele viu o meu e me pediu um, mas acho que ele te empresta...  
- Claro que te empresto meu lírio, contanto que eu possa saber que música ele tocou pra ti depois ok? – disse James sorrindo.  
- Ah Potter!Q saco hein!!Só quero ver como funciona!!- sua curiosidade brigando com sua razão Ah!!Ok!Depois te digo que música era, duvido que tu vá conhecer mesmo...  
Nsse instante James entregou o rádio enfeitiçado para Lily mas não perdeu a oportunidade de tocar sua mão por mais que o tempo necessário. De repente seus olhos se encontraram e o que ninguém percebeu no momento foi que Lily ficou sem palavras e nem ao menos xingou James, apenas pegou o rádio e abriu um pequeno sorriso, para James aquilo era estar no paraíso, cada sorriso dela era sua força e mesmo que muitos desses sorrisos não fossem pra ele vê-la feliz lhe deixava feliz e o simples fato de um, um sorriso singelo ser dirigido para ele, apenas para ele, o deixou corado, coisa que raramente acontecia com esse maroto.  
- Obrigada – ela disse ficando quase da cor dos cabelos e colocou os fones nos ouvidos, James a observava enquanto ela mantinha os olhos fechado para ouvir a música, música que ela não acreditava estar ouvindo, a letra simplesmente traduzia seus sentimentos:

Any moment, everything can change  
(Em qualquer momento tudo pode mudar)  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
(Sinta o vento nos seus ombros)  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
(Por um minuto todo o mundo pode esperar)  
Let go of your yesterday  
(Livre-se do seu ontem)

A cada parte da música Lily sentia que seu mundo estava de cabeça pra baixo, que tudo havia mudado de uma hora pra outra...

Can you hear it calling?  
(Você pode ouvi-lo chamando?)  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
(Você pode sentir isso em sua alma?)  
Can you trust this longing  
(Você pode confiar neste desejo?)  
And take control?  
( E tomar o controle?)

Refrão  
Fly  
(Voe)  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
(Liberte a parte dentro de você que quer se esconder)  
You can shine  
(Você pode brilhar)  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
Esqueça dos motivos pelos quais você não pode em vida  
And start to try  
(E comesse a tentar)  
Cause it's your time  
(Porque é a sua hora)  
Time to fly  
(Hora de voar)

O que faria? Seus sentimento por James à confundiam de uma maneira inexplicável!! "Por quanto tempo vou aguentar meu Merlin??" Abrira os olhos e olhava fixamente para as chamas crepitando na lareira.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
(Todas as suas preocupações, deixe-as em outro lugar)  
Find a dream you can follow  
(Encontre um sonho que você posse seguir)  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left  
(Alcance algo quando não há nada para deixar para trás)  
And the world's feeling hollow  
( E o mundo está sentindo vazio)

"Me sinto perdida...Sozinha...Ele...Simplesmente me tira do sério o tempo todo mas ao mesmo tempo vê-lo sorrindo, conversando...Nossa...Me dá vontade de tê-lo só pra mim...Mas isso é impossível não é??Ele é o Potter...O galinha pegador Potter...Por que logo ele??" Os olhos de Lily começam a ficar marejados, seus amigos estavam alheios à tudo pois conversavam animadamente , mas James à observava e daria sua vida para ouvir o que ela estava ouvindo e poder ler seus pensamentos. "Ah,esses olhos verdes me fazem sonhar, mas vê-los assim me dá mais vontade de tê-la em meus braços" pensava James.

Can you hear it calling?  
(Você pode ouvi-lo chamando?)  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
(Você pode sentir isso em sua alma?)  
Can you trust this longing  
(Você pode confiar neste desejo?)  
And take control?  
( E tomar o controle?)

"Lily Evans!!Você precisa se controlar!!O que está acontecendo comigo!!Desde quando eu fico triste e confusa por causa de um maroto como o Potter hein!! Só posso estar enlouquecendo...Mas por que não consigo tirar essa maldita vontade de chorar daqui??"

Refrão  
Fly  
(Voe)  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
(Liberte a parte dentro de você que quer se esconder)  
You can shine  
(Você pode brilhar)  
Forget about the reasons why you came in life  
Esqueça dos motivos pelos quais você não pode em vida  
And start to try  
(E comesse a tentar)  
Cause it's your time  
(Porque é a sua hora)  
Time to fly  
(Hora de voar)

And when you're down and feeling low  
( E quando você estiver triste e se sentindo pra baixo)  
Just wanna run away  
(E só quer fugir)  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
(Acredite em si mesma e não desista)  
You know you're better than anyone else  
(Você se conhece melhor do que qualquer um)

"O que faço??De que me adianta ser inteligente, tirar notas boas e Ter amigas maravilhosas se não consigo lidar com meus sentimentos!!Malditos sentimentos!!" James observava cada reação de Lily, seus olhos não desviavam do fogo e ele sabia que ela deveria estar bem longe dali no momento, encarava a lareira como se pudesse ler algo no fogo, estava muito séria e por várias vezes cobria o rosto com as mãos e depois voltava a encarar o fogo. Sequer notou que James à observava.

Any moment, everything can change  
(Em qualquer momento tudo pode mudar)  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
(Sinta o vento nos seus ombros)  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
(Por um minuto todo o mundo pode esperar)  
Let go of your yesterday  
(Livre-se do seu ontem)

"Como cheguei à esse ponto?"

(Repete refrão)

Any moment, everything can change  
(Em qualquer momento tudo pode mudar)

Uma única lágrima escorre do rosto de Lily, que rapidamente passa a mão para secá-la e arranca os fones dos ouvidos, entrega o rádio ao Potter e vai para o dormitório sem dizer nada ou sequer se despedir dos demais, "Preciso pensar, preciso ficar sozinha...Maldito rádio!!Só fez tudo ficar mais confuso!!" Entra em seu quarto e vai direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e tentar colocar os pensamentos nos lugares certos.  
Enquanto isso todos encaram James como se ele tivesse feito algo errado, ele os encara e levanta da poltrona que estava dizendo:  
- Boa noite!  
Ninguém entende nada do que houve e no mesmo instante Sirius segura James pelo braço perguntando à ele o que tinha acontecido, James apenas o encara e diz:  
- Não fiz nada ok? Ela que estava ouvindo o rádio e saiu do nada!! Agora eu gostaria de ir me deitar Almofadinhas! Estou cansado de tudo isso!  
James se vira bruscamente e arranca o braço da mão de Sirius, o dia já havia sido muito longo para Ter mais uma discussão com os amigos.

N/A: E aí o que acharam?? O capítulo ficou bem maior do que eu tinha em mente mas eu precisava colocar um foco maior nos sentimento da Lily e do James então, consequentemente, tive que deixar os outros personagens um pouco de lado.  
Queria agradecer especialmente à Imogem que "conversou" comigo esse mês e que me deu forças pra continuar escrevendo!! Muito obrigada amiga!!  
Espero que tenham gostado e que deixem comentários pois é muito importante pra mim saber a opinião de vocês!!  
Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais breve possível, já tenho o esqueleto dele pronto...Só preciso saber o que vocês estão achando e juro que coloco ele aqui!!  
Muito obrigada à todos que lêem a fic!!Beijos!!


End file.
